Mentia que no te queria
by Kagura23
Summary: Sougo esta con kagura pero por desea carnal terminan ella sigue adelante pero él...


Mentía cuando dije que no te quería

Gintama no es mío… es del soraicha

Usser: hola… esta es una historia OkiKaguGin…

…: …así que si no os gusta la pareja le pediría que…etto usser que tengo que decir

…: que se pueden retirar están advertidos eso iban a decir ¿verdad?- acercándose-

Usser: ahahaha –imitando a sakamoto- etto… comienza la historia –se va corriendo-  
…: espera usser –sale detrás de ella- te matare

Okita rewier

 _Era de noche en kabuki-cho mientras estaba patrullando para que hijibaka-san no me moleste por un tiempo con eso que no hago nada aparte de escabullirme para no trabajar y por las desgracias del mundo tuve que pasar por una tienda de ramen donde justamente salían la china y danna al principio pensé que estaban junto al megane pero al parecer nada salió bien talvez se pregunten porque me molesta bueno se los explicare muy resumido china y yo estuvimos un tiempo desde que tenía ella 16 y yo 20 ahora china ya tiene 18 y a mí se me ocurrió la gran idea de dejarla pero danna no perdió el tiempo ya que ahora está con MI china y si digo que es mío porque yo fui el primero en TODO (usser: jijiji todooo -babeando-kya…) oe usser deja de ser una pervertida te volverás más vieja de lo que eres… bueno continuando con mi historia nos topamos y…_

-danna… sacando la basura tan temprano- dijo sougo mirando a gintoki y a kagura como si nada pasara

-ah souchiro-kun acaso quieres que te lleve a pasear- contrataco gintoki agarrando de la mano a kagura

– es sougo dan…-

-gin-chan vámonos aru… este lugar apesta a mierda aru – termino por decir kagura

-china estabas aquí… eres tan enana que no te vi-

-que dijiste malnacido aru te matare-

-inténtalo… en todos estos años no has conseguido hacerme un rasguño-

-ya basta los dos… souchiro-kun no molestes a mi kagura-dijo gintoki con una sonrisa ganadora en el rostro

En ese momento gintoki agarro a kagura que estaba un poco sonrojada y se la llevo dejando con la palabra en la boca a sougo

-danna es sougo…

 _Okita rewier_

 _Ahh como me gustaría matarlo a los dos pero si lo hago con quien jugar… joder si quiero matar a danna y a china él por quitármela y a ella porque cada vez que los veo me dan ganas hasta de comer la porquería de hijikata-san incluso creo que podría pasarme al lado de los joui (usser: eso se llama celos Okita…) usser enserio tu no aprecias tu vida verdad en fin… lo que sea que sea es muy difícil no mostrarlo cuando veo a la china y a danna juntos aunque si me preguntan porque deje a china bueno ya no le quería como antes a quien miento fue por otra mujer, que me atrajo con su físico porque su personalidad era la de una sanguijuela aun negare que ella si sabía lo que hacía no como china que era más inocente más pura y por supuesto más hermosa aunque no lo vi en ese momento así que la deje en mí mismo lugar donde comenzó nuestro ¿romance? Si creo que puedo decirlo así ese dia solo le dije que se quedara tranquila que yo no la molestaría que podría hacer su vida con quien quisiera ósea que básicamente nos separamos en términos buenos que volvería con mi sádica vida ella solo se volteo y me contesto: "no digas que eres un buen perdedor sabes que yo no he visto a gin-chan de la manera en que miras a esa mujer aru, pero no importa sabía que algún dia lo harías aru solo no olvides… que la gran gura-sama te quiso aru y si lo digo en pasado aru porque a partir de ahora eso eres pasado aru bueno como decía la gran gura-sama te quiso más de lo que tú me quisiste… no te arrepientas de lo que haces so-sádico aru" y después se fue caminando con la mirada en alto y con su parasol cubriéndola sabía que ella no era de las mujeres que lloran pero me hubiera gustado que lo hiciera bueno en fin mi problema es que ahora cada vez que la veo la sigo no importa que esté haciendo quiero saber con quién anda y porque sé que no tiene sentido y yo que pensé que los únicos acosadores eran kondo-san y zaki._

 _Quiero tenerla de nuevo a mi lado probando sus labios haciendo que se avergonzara y porque no seguir jugando de esa manera en la que solo nosotros conocemos pero algo dentro de mí me dice que si ella vuelve a mi lado algún dia la volveré a dejar pero china tiene ese algo que me vuelve adicto a todo lo que ella representa mi cerebro ya no aguanta solo pienso en como la pasara en las noches con danna si ambos viven en la misma casa es obvio que algo tiene que pasar no creo que danna sea tan estúpido, medio kabuki-cho sabe que ellos están saliendo así como saben que yo la deje… la veo cada maldito dia de mi vida y ya no tengo como disimular que no me molesta verte con el kagura… hoy le diré cuando me molesta no me importa si se burla de mi con que hoy pueda dormir tranquilo me bastara_

 _-_ china espera…- trato de poder agarrarla antes que la maldita se largue

–Qué quieres sádico- lo dice como si nada odio cuando hace eso

–yo no quiero que estés con danna me molesta eso… y sé que lo sabes así que déjalo-no sé porque le dije eso se suponía que tenía que ser sutil

– ja quien te crees para darme ordenes aru yo hago lo que quiero aru – me miro desafiante al parecer pudo leer mi mente porque después de eso no se fue por más que ya la había soltado

–Chi-kagura… joder porque lo haces tan difícil para mí no ves acaso que eso me molesta –la mire y le agarre de los hombros para acercarla a mí por alguna razón se dejó pero antes de poder acercarme mas

–Detente soug – que pensó que me detendría no la bese como si nunca hubiésemos terminado aunque como se dice después del gusto viene el disgusto sentí un dolor indescriptible en mis ******** caí al suelo agarrando la zona afectada

– sádico… no te dije que no te podías arrepentir de la decisión que tomaste aru o es que acaso –me miro como si fuera el más despreciable ser humano- no te has enterado que me voy a casar aru… – termino diciendo eso o bueno dijo más cosas pero deje de escucharla cuando termino esa frase mientras me mostraba un anillo de compromiso –me casare con gin-chan aru eres el primero que lo sabe… aunque sabes sougo si esa semana en la que nos separamos aru hubieras ido tras de mí en este momento estaría comprometida contigo aru bueno sayonara sádico aru- me miro por última vez y se fue como un pájaro al que le han abierto la puerta de su celda y ahora recién puedo decirlo si soy un mal perdedor…

Usser: espero le haya gustado –haciendo reverencias-

Sádico: pero que mierdas dices -mirándola- enserio crees que yo me volvería un masoquista por china

China: buajajaja –burlándose y señalándolo- estas en mis manos sádico aru jajaja pero usser…

Gin: matte usser yo no soy un pedófilo –en un rincón- además habrían tres sádicos tras de mi -llorando-

China: si usser yo porque me tendría que casar con un bueno para nada aru…

Usser: a bueno… solo se me ocurrió y mis manos se movieron solas jajaja

Sádico: ah entonces usser te las cortare y así ya no se moverán por su cuenta –sacando su espada-

Usser: gomen… a bueno espero les haya gustado estuvo inspirado en la canción mentía de miranda


End file.
